Just A Kiss
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. He stares from afar, wanting to fill in his desires. Just a kiss on the lips would bring in some satisfaction, but just only for the night. Warning: Dark, disturbing situation. Apritello.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss<strong>

_Just a kiss—from your lips—in the dark_

The masked ninja glances at the window, searching for her. He wants to see her one last time before he goes to bed. He perches up in her balcony of the fire escape. The window is open, but the light pink curtains are blocking his view of her. With his right hand, he pulls the pink cotton fabric off to the side. He peeks in and sees her. She is facing the window; her eyes are closed, lying on the bed ever so comfortably on her left side. He smiles at her sleeping form; she looks like an angel straight from heaven.

He continues to stare at her from afar; he wants her to wake up, to see him looking at her; to notice him. He notices her shuffling in her sheets. She moves to lie on her back, her left hand over her head, while the other resting gently on her stomach. He cocks his head to his left, and decides to take a risk that night.

_Just a kiss—on your lips—every night_

He quietly crawls into window and steps in. He gracefully walks towards her bed, avoiding the mess across the floor. He stands on the side of the bed opposite to the window. He grows a smile on his face as he continues to admire her. How he wishes to be with her every day and every night.

_Without you—I'd be so lost_

He knew when he was younger that the possibility of him and his brothers finding love was very close to impossible. He had to fantasize about his future love. He knew that he would never find someone that will care and love him for who he is; someone to be with together forever. Then he met April O'Neil, the girl that captured his heart, the girl that was by his and his brothers' side when fighting evil, the girl that became his friend, and the girl that he wants to be with until the day he dies. Her bright fiery hair, her bright blue ocean colored eyes, her smile is what captivates him. He wants her, but does she want him back?

Her breathing seems peaceful. She looks entranced in a dream that she does not want to wake up from. _What is she dreaming about? Me? Someone else?_ He wants her to dream about him, as he does so every night. He wants her to fantasize about him, as he does so every day. He stares at her lips, how perfect they are, smooth, pink, soft, kissable. _Do I dare? Do I dare to steal one kiss for myself tonight? Would that be wrong? Will I be forgiven if she finds out? Just a kiss, to satisfy my needs._

He steps closer to her, still staring at her porcelain face, her freckles splayed on her cheeks and on the bridge of her cute feminine nose. He leans in, centimeters away from her peaceful face. He feels her gentle breath on his own. He smiles and daringly leans in. He gives her a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

He tries not to go overboard, but he cannot help it. His right hand holds his position on the pillow that her head is lying on, as the other is placed by his side on his hip. His lips are still on her, moving slowly, sucking her lips with his own while his right hand is kneading on the pillow. He turns his head to get a better angle, to make this kiss last forever.

_Just a kiss—on your lips—every night_

He feels her lips move, and a slight moan from her escapes. He opens his eyes slightly and sees that her eyes are still closed. He goes back to kissing her, reclosing his eyes to imagine her being awake and devouring his lips as he is doing to her now. He gently eases in his tongue. _Is this wrong?_ He hears a louder moan from her, but she still does not wake up. Her breathing pattern escalates, as his hand that has been placed on the edge of the bed raises to cup the back of her neck, to bring her in closer. He makes his kiss more passionate by pressing harder onto her, by searching her tongue with his, by gently massaging her neck with his overlarge hand. Their breathing is louder, moans are escaping. He continues to knead the pillow, imagining that he is touching her intimately in places he should not dare to touch. His head turns again, for another angle, another way for their kiss to be even more intimate and heated, to be burned in their memories forever.

_You save me—in the lighting of the dark_

After what seems like hours of kissing, he slowly pulls back, still griping her head as the other hand is placed on the soft pillow. Her eyes are still closed, her left hand only slightly gripping his muscular shoulder, her chest rising up and down ever so fast; her cheeks are red as her mouth is open, taking in deep breaths, gasping for air. He smiles, how he wishes that she was awake, that she would open her eyes and give herself to him right then and there. He lets her head fall gently onto her pillow and he steps back. He controls his breathing, as he watches her turn to her left side, her breathing stabilizing, clutching the bed, trying to locate him.

He feels—satisfied, for now. He walks back to the window, careful not to wake April from her dream. _I wonder if our kiss was seen in her dream world._ He pulls back the curtains, but not before he glances at her once more. Her eyes are still closed, her breathing back to normal, her cheeks only slightly pink, and her swollen lips only partially open. He smiles once more before climbing out of the window. He steps out onto the fire escape and stands tall while he looks out into the city. The stars are out, the full moon shining brightly. He glances back onto the curtain covered window. Their kiss would be forever stained in both of their memories.

_Just a kiss—from your lips—in the dark_

_Gives my life a brand new start_

He jumps up onto the rooftop and scurries across. Once he is far away enough, he halts. He is standing on the rooftop right across April's building, glancing at her window once more. He stares from afar, wondering if their kiss would be memorable to her.

He touches his lips; the slim lips that finally kissed the girl he has loved ever since he laid eyes on her that day, ever since he caught her as she plummeted from the helicopter, ever since he held her that one time, and ever since she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a reward for saving her father. He runs his tongue over his wide lips, imagining April once more. He shows off his gap-tooth signature smile prior to fleeing away before anyone else spots him; admiring his angel, his princess, his April. This kiss will last him long enough until his desires rise again, maybe he will visit her another night, to create another memorable moment for himself. For now, he will just have to hold on to this passionate, secret, desirous, gluttonous, stolen kiss.

_Just a kiss—on your lips—every night _

_Gives me energy to fight—so hard_

* * *

><p><em>So what did everybody think about this? This was so much fun to write, you guys had no idea. I just want to continue writing these fics and not worry about my English Literature and Political Science papers. <em>

_Here I tried to capture Donatello's—stalkerish approach on April. I mean, I'm not dissing on their relationship, I find it cute that he wants to always be around her. I personally like Apritello in the show and would be glad if they were to be together. _

_I wanted to write this kinda dark. I wanted to portray Donatello to go beyond the boundary of his infatuation of April, basically going too far by kissing her without her consent. Hopefully, I captured it well._

_I was this close to making April blurt out Raphael's name at the end, but I didn't want Donatello to have a bad time here, I wanted him to have hope._

_Heavily inspired by the song: Just A Kiss- Jo Kwon  
>If you guys listen to this song (which is sung in English) you can capture the mood of this story, because I wrote this drabble when listening to the song. It's a sad song about a guy wanting to kiss this one girl, but seems that he is not able to do so for some reason; it also seems stalkerish if you think about it.<em>

_Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
